El hombre que asesinó al dios
by GashIAMYOU
Summary: La humillación se apoderó de su mente. Pero no importaba. Él iba a demostrar quién era el ser supremo, aunque tenga que dejar su alma en ello. / El peor resumen que hice en mi carrera. Rapefic! No recomendado para nadie (?)


**El hombre que asesinó al dios. –Soul Eater**

Advertencia: Spoiler del episodio 38. Rapefic. Yaoi –y no del bonito-. Aunque sigo la línea de la historia original, la corto de un tajo limpio. Sufrimiento físico y psicológico infligido a más de un personaje sin piedad ni remordimiento. Han acusado a este fanfic de dadaísta, pero por definición eso es estúpido, ya que una vez escrito, deja de ser dadá.

Descargo: Soul Eater y personajes pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo, yo solo tomo prestados los elementos y los mutilo a placer.

Nota de autora: Lenguaje inapropiado adorna los párrafos de este fanfic, sepan disculpar pero es el acostumbrado en este animé. Respecto a lo demás, si pareciera rebuscado o incomprensible, lidien con ello, así es como habla Gash.

Black Star cerró los ojos, fuerte, muy fuerte. Sus dientes rechinaron dolorosamente cuando la ira y la frustración se hicieron cargo de él, apenas dejándolo respirar. Sus puños crispados eran solo un rescoldo visible de la tensión que oprimía cada músculo de su cuerpo, desde su cabeza hasta sus pies. Ese maldito. Ese hijo de puta se las pagaría todas, una a una.

Podría haberlo hecho, sobrellevar la derrota, aplazar sus ambiciones, asumir que no estaba listo para superar a Dios. Pero Tsubaki tuvo que ir a él y cagarla.

No, no era culpa de ella. Ella sólo quería ayudar. Pero el infeliz había optado por ignorar la pelea, la provocación, como si nada hubiera pasado. Black Star maldijo en voz muy baja, imaginando los sesos del Shinigami esparcidos por su ropa. Esos ojos fríos cegados para siempre, esa inmunda piel pálida desgarrada.

Pero él había perdido.

Death the Kid estaba desarmado, y aún así no había podido ganarle. Había sido más fuerte, más ágil, más rápido. Había sido MEJOR.

Pero ya no importaba. El asesino respiró profundamente y extendió sus brazos, tronando su espalda. No iba a esperar. Él iba a superar a Dios, si no podría hacerlo por la senda del guerrero, entonces elegiría el camino más oscuro que se despliegue bajo sus pies.

El aire estaba denso, expectante. Apenas estaba amaneciendo pero el ambiente no podría estar más sombrío. Death the Kid se detuvo por cuarta vez, mirando a su alrededor. Era muy temprano para ir al Shibusen, pero su padre lo había convocado y él jamás rehusaría algo así. Las calles de Death City estaban vacías aún, pero la sensación de alerta no lo abandonaba, mas crecía con cada paso.

Desde las sombras, el joven asesino acechaba a su presa. Lo vió detenerse, dudar, y reconoció que ese era su momento. Saltando del muro donde se había ocultado, se abalanzó sobre el otro adolescente, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, estrelló la piedra que contenía en su mano contra la sien de Kid, arrojando su cuerpo al suelo. El Shinigami se irguió velozmente sobre sus codos, pero cuando su atacante se detuvo frente a sus pies, el aliento se le congeló en la garganta. -¡BLACK STAR!- alcanzó a exclamar, justo antes de que este lo vuelva a golpear con el objeto que se amoldaba perfectamente a su mano, con tanta violencia y precisión que envió la cabeza de Kid contra el asfalto, provocando profundas resquebrajaduras sobre el empedrado.

Black Star se arrodilló a caballo del segador, y tomando las solapas de su camisa comenzó a estrellar su cráneo una y otra vez contra el suelo, a sabiendas de su situación. Su saña parecía ciega, pero en realidad el quería dejar fuera de combate a Kid lo mas rápido posible, asegurándose de evitar el contraataque que la sorpresa y el shock habían evitado segundos antes.

Y su objetivo se estaba llevando a cabo. El Shinigami apenas pudo oponer una torpe resistencia mientras veía el mundo desvanecerse a su alrededor, luchando por permanecer consiente a pesar de su cerebro que le rogaba la insensibilidad. El primer golpe había llenado sus oídos con el crujido del ala mayor de su esfenoide, encegueciendo de forma inmediata su ojo derecho con un estallido de sangre, mientras que el segundo golpe había desvanecido parte de su ubicación espacio-temporal, convirtiendo la ciudad en manchas borrosas y la coherencia en una radio distorsionada.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, su mente no quería aceptarlo. Black Star era su amigo. Ayer habían peleado, pero era eso lo que hacían, el chico de pelo celeste lo provocaba y luego medían sus fuerzas hasta que uno u otro se rendía. No era la gran cosa. Aunque había sentido ira verdadera en el último enfrentamiento no iba a permitir que eso se interponga entre ellos, que opaque su amistad.

Pero esto no era una pelea. Su amigo… lo estaba matando.

Sus ojos desenfocados, la sangre fluyendo libremente desde su cabeza, apenas consiguió aferrarse a las muñecas de Black Star, pero este se sacudió sus manos y se puso de pie como si el contacto lo quemara. Sin una mirada, sin una palabra ni un pensamiento, tomó los tobillos del Shinigami y lo arrastró callejón abajo, unos cuantos metros hasta el callejón que había marcado antes de que la noche se rindiera al día. Obteniendo una fina chalina de uno de sus bolsillos sujetó las muñecas delgadas a una saliente del muro. No sabía con exactitud cuánto daño había recibido ni qué rango de recuperación tenía tratándose de un Shinigami, y la tela era representativa en si misma, ya que pertenecía a Tsubaki.

-Si hubiera peleado con ella, hubiera derrotado a tus dos armas de mierda.- gruñó el chico, acomodándose con violencia entre las piernas del otro. –Pero yo voy a superar a Dios, y voy a hacerlo ahora mismo.- inclinándose hacia adelante, comenzó a deshacerse de los pantalones de ambos, mientras continuaba su furioso rugido casi sobre el oído del otro. –No puedo superarte en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, no puedo ganarte aunque te supere en número. Tu alma es más fuerte, tu cuerpo más resistente y tus capacidades ilimitadas. ¿Pero que vas a hacer con esto? ¿Cómo vas a evitar que el gran Black Star esté por encima de ti, tome todo de ti, te consuma por completo?

Cuando hubo terminado de hablar tomó las caderas de Kid entre sus manos, y de un solo movimiento se hundió en su interior, provocando un alarido que cortó en dos el frío aire matutino. Una ráfaga de sentido golpeó al Shinigami cuando el dolor se propagó por todo su cuerpo, quebrando cada nervio en una vibración insoportable, bañada de tibias lágrimas y plasma, desbordando su pequeño cuerpo en una agonía más allá de todo entendimiento.

Black Star tomó la precaución de tapar su boca con una mano, mientras sujetaba su cintura con la opuesta y embestía una y otra vez contra él, mordiéndose el labio en el puro éxtasis de la violación que estaba infligiendo. Cada movimiento hinchaba más sus venas, nublaba más su cabeza, lo llevaba más y más al borde del clímax y la locura. Y fue la misma demencia la que soslayó su percepción.

-¡SHINIGAMI CHOP!

La furia del golpea hizo crujir cada una de sus vértebras cervicales, mientras que un segundo golpe lo arrojó todo a lo largo del callejón hasta dar de lleno contra un muro. Justo antes de desmayarse pudo ver a Shinigami-Sama, envuelto en una furia indescriptible, volver a levantar su mano contra él.

Maka movió los dedos de los pies dentro de sus botas. Tanto silencio. Tanta tensión. Miró a Shinigami-Sama balancearse suavemente frente al espejo, con la angustia reflejada en cada sector de su presencia, y a Soul retorcerse los dedos con nerviosismo. Ella sabía bien que su arma no quería estar allí, y apreciaba infinitamente su compañía. Creía con firmeza que este era su lugar. Aún cuando su padre le sugirió que lo acompañe a la enfermería ella se negó, sabía que Liz y Patty estarían allí y no sería agradable entrometerse. No ahora.

Soul se dio vuelta violentamente cuando Stein entró en el Death Room. Sus ojos despedían cansancio, pero nada mas delató sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba al dios. –El traumatismo de cráneo es muy severo, y las fisuras no ayudan. Ha perdido mucha sangre, y sinceramente no se cómo vaya a salir de esto. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que sea tan fuerte como necesita.

No había palabras para describir la desesperación del padre. Cada uno de los que permanecían en la habitación podían sentirla fluir a través de ellos y de vuelta hacia el Shinigami. La joven guadaña no soportó la presión y salió a toda prisa, pero su técnica reaccionó da la forma opuesta. Aproximándose a Shinigami-Sama, lo rodeó cuanto pudo con sus pequeños brazos y le estrechó suavemente contra ella. El enorme dios le palmeó la cabeza con torpeza, conmovido hasta su límite, pero un dejo de desesperanza desgarró en pedazos lo que le restaba de fortaleza.

Soul pateó el camino hacia las mazmorras apenas respirando. Su mente estaba en blanco. Su corazón, vacío.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que había llegado cuando vió a Tsubaki acurrucada contra la pared. -Vete.- demandó con la voy quebrada, y la chica no dudó, huyendo antes de que suceda. De un certero golpe, la puerta de la prisión saltó de sus goznes y Soul ingresó a la celda.

-Viejo ¿Qué demonios?- inquirió Black Star, reducido a una nada de si mismo. Y entonces lo que restaba de él se consumió, cuando Soul convirtió su brazo en guadaña y le rebanó la cabeza sin mediar palabra. La sangre salió disparada en todas direcciones, llenando todo de colores vivos que rara vez se veían en esas profundidades, dejando solo una redondeada y brillante alma.

Soul tomó lo que quedaba de su mejor amigo en su mano, y con un último gesto de desprecio, lo destrozó en pedazos.

FIN


End file.
